


Deviation

by Melibell



Series: Telos [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: One shot of Shran losing everything in my Telos Au. Might feature more drabbles in the future.
Relationships: Jhamel/Thy'lek Shran, Jonathan Archer/Thy'lek Shran
Series: Telos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717720
Kudos: 12





	1. Loss

“We found a letter”

Shran looks up at the man. Archer, the pinkskin, the human that he has known for so many years. The man that has always been there for him despite his mistakes. The human takes a deep almost pained breath. That set to his jaw is filled with regret and a desire to help.

Shran has seen it many times before. Archer always wears it when he wants to offer his insufferable help and pity.

Yet he doesn’t, he knows that it is the last thing Shran needs or wants.

The door closes behind the Captain and just like that Shran is alone. The letter left on the desk to the side of the bed.

He groans as he moves, his now useless stump of a leg making it hard to adjust. Both his antennae are gone which helps little with movement. He feels sick to his stomach as the room swims with every gesture.

He takes the thin envelope, ripping it open. There is not much inside, a single piece of paper. All that is left of his family. 

Shran sucks in a pained breath, tears spilling.

He knows that handwriting, it is Jhamel’s neat hand. The curves slanting at a diagonal, she did always struggle to write straight on the paper, her senses only covered so much for her lack of eyesight.

The ink she used is blue. Shran shivers, it’s not ink, its blood, her blood. His vision is blurred as tears spill before he even reads the first word.

“ _My Th'se,_

_I hope this reaches you well. The situation on Andoria has only gotten worse since the anomalies have started to spread through the universe._

_We did not think it would get this dire. We had hope and perhaps that was foolish._

_As I write this, the very ground beneath my feet shakes. We are doing the best we can to evacuate as many people as we can but as you know it is hatching season and the Zhen take priority. I have stayed behind to oversee the progress and hope to reach someone in the Federation who can help us._

_The ships have not been able to take off, some sort of interference with their engines, the imperial guard is grounded. We have only been able to take escape pods but those are in low supply. It is unlikely I will get off the planet. I have sent our shei ahead and hope she will be found._

_Our Ch'Te wanted to send me as well but the escape pod only has so much oxygen and I would not allow it._

_I hope you find her soon._

_Shran. I know now you are blaming yourself for not being here. Please do not for long. I sent you away to serve with the Imperial Guard, I sent you to work with those humans you so value to find a solution to these events._

_When you return Andoria will be nothing but dust, and I know how much pain you will be in but please for me, for our shei, please keep living. Do not give up… There is still hope for our race and you are needed._

_Forever your heart, your soul, Jhamel.”_

His hand shakes, his chest feels tight. His breath short and fast. “Why…” he mumbles, curling into himself, the letter crumples as he hugs it.

“Why… did this happen… I wasn’t there again…” he gasps as his tears flow.

This should not happen, he should have been there with his bondmates. He left again and lost it all. He should have never taken up his command, even to save his world. He had a family, he was happy.

Shran hits his temple, once, twice, pain shoots through his severed antenna wounds. “I should have been there…”

He had heard only at the last moment and it was too late, he was too late but he tried and all that got him is a severed leg by the creatures that did this. He could not even save his shei in his rage. He had not even considered that she survived. Shran knows he has failed in more ways then one but he has to be strong for his child’s future if nothing else.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shran takes a shower and cuddles follow

Water streams down his skin, dripping off his broken antenna. The skin where his leg connects to the prosthetic scarred, never letting him forget what he lost. He keeps a hand on the wall to maintain a balance. Everything still looks to close and too far at the same time. 

Shran groans, he is so useless, a disappointment to the title of the imperial guard. Hiding among these humans instead of on the front lines where he could be helpful. He punches the wall, swaying as his balance shifts, barely keeping upright.

"Shran? Are you alright?" The human's voice calls from the other room.

Shran wants to say he is fine. That this is nothing. That he can move and is not frozen with guilt and regret.

He does not answer, watching the water flow.

"Shran?" The door to the bath chamber slides open. "You have been in here for an hour." Archer's voice is even, careful, he knows Shran is slowly breaking.

"They are all dead, you know pinkskin… they are dead but I am here, practically the last of my kind… because I wanted adventure" he scoffs with bitterness.

"... Shran" Archer sighs, turning off the cold water. Andorian's value the cold. Shran will never know the true cold again.

The human drapes something soft around his shoulders. "Come on, let's get you dry." Shran moves with Archer's gentle stable touch, leaning into the human. His prosthetic catching on the tub lip. He is still not used to its weight. Archer keeps him standing.

"I can't do this pinkskin...not without them" he closes his eyes as his body shakes.

"I know, just know that I am here for you." Archer wraps the towel tighter around the small Andorian, shivering from.anguish in his arms. "And do not lose hope, we are still looking for survivors" they have been scanning every piece of rubble for survivors and are constantly retrieving escape pods. 

"Jhamel…" his voice cracks on his Zhyi's name "Zha always told me not to lose hope but zie is gone pinkskin, what hope is there now?" he lets Archer hold him as he mumbles into the man's chest.

"Your daughter." Archer says quietly "Zie needs you now, more than ever."

Shran shakes his head. "No, Talla does not need my weakness…" he sighs, pulling away to look up "I am tired of losing people, Archer." He lets go of the human, having calmed down somewhat but keeps hold of the human's elbow just to stay upright. 

"It isn't your fault." Archer is not sure what to say and that does not seem enough.

Shran scoffs "It is. Death follows me no matter what I do."

"You need to rest" Archer leads the Andorian to his bed.

"What I need is to be useful." He lies down, letting Archer put the thin blanket over him. The environmental controls in his room are as cold as he could make them but it is not enough still.

"Shran, first you need to heal and then there is much to do, for all of us." He looks away, letting the weight of the war settle around his shoulders.

"I hope so, pinkskin, someone will pay for this." Shean nods with determination before breaking into a yawn. He has not slept since the planet was destroyed, almost a week ago.

"Sleep, old friend. I promise we will make them pay." Archer smiles softly, patting Shran's knee.

The Andorian lets his eyes drop closed the usual inhibitions fading. "Can you stay with me…?" He whispers. "I have not been able to sleep alone since I was bonded. Archer pauses, searching Shran's tired features. He should go back to the bridge but also knows there is nothing he can help with

"I will," he throws off his shoes, climbing next to the Andorian. Shran curls his arms around Archer's waist, snuggling close.

"Thanks, Pinkskin" he mumbles

"Anytime," Archer breathes out quietly, taking the small man closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set post show canon au where a new threat is looking to destroy all know planets to replace them with copies from another universe.


End file.
